The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to the clutch mechanism of a center shaft type reel.
Previously, in the clutch of a center shaft type reel, the power transmission is disconnected by pressing or turning the clutch lever to release the spool and to cast. The clutch is then connected by turning the handle to wind the fishing line onto the spool after casting.
Accordingly, a fishing rod is held in the right hand, and when the clutch has been disconnected and the fishing line is cast and if a fish takes the hook simultaneously with splashing of the lure into the water the fishing rod must be passed from the right hand to the left hand, the handle provided on the right side of the reel must be turned with the right hand to engage the clutch, and the fishing line is then wound.
Thus in the above mentioned case, the spool is free of braking power until the fishing rod is passed from the right hand to the left hand and the handle is turned to engage the clutch with the right handle. Therefore, if a fish takes the hook simultaneously with the splashing of the lure into the water and a tension is exerted on the fishing line, said fishing line is in a released position to be drawn from the spool without any load, and the fishing line tends to cause a coiling phenomenon which is an inconvenient and undesirable fishing situation.
According to the present invention the clutch is engaged with the left hand, while holding the fishing rod in the right hand, thus, when the above-mentioned situation occurs after casting the above-mentioned disadvantages can be avoided. The fishing reel of the present invention comprises a pinion gear mounted slidably on a spool shaft of a spool supported transversely on right and left side frames. The spool is engaged with a main gear and is rotatable together with a handle. The pinion gear is movably engaged on the spool shaft and is engaged and disengaged by the pressing of a clutch lever mounted on the frame. A locking pawl is provided for preventing the return of the clutch lever on the one frame. Clutch switching plates forming engaging pawls are provided which engage with a clutch switching pin mounted on a rotating disk rotatable together with a handle shaft and are swingably mounted on a second frame. The locking pawls of said switching plates being engaged with the top of the clutch returning lever mounted pressing-movably on the frame, thereby the clutch is able to be returned by both pressing the clutch returning lever or by turning the handle.